Those Blue Eyes
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: She had admired him from up far until the day they finally spoke to each other. She was miss weirdo, so, why would he fall for her? Actually, why wouldn’t he?


**Title: **Those Blue Eyes

**Author name:** karenkatekitty

**Author email:** Drama

**Subcategory:** Romance

**Summary: **She had admired him from up far until the day they finally spoke to each other. She was miss weirdo, so, why would he fall for her? Actually, why wouldn't he?

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** No song inspired this fic just my aching tummy I guess. First shot on an Ron/Luna pairing. Please be nice…

Luna Lovegood was in her usual seat in the Great hall. She was practically sitting alone by herself minding her own business as usual. She was after all labeled in the school as the odd ball. Who would ever want to be seen sitting beside her, not that she really cared. Even the girls in her year were a bit distant. It was such a blessing that in her first day in school before the sorting ceremony she had met Ginny Weasley. Too bad she was sent to another house, she was meant to be a Gryffindor like the rest of her redheaded family. As for Luna, she was too darn smart and was sent to Ravenclaw. Not, that she didn't like her house, only she wished she had someone like Ginny Weasley to talk to.

She didn't know that other than the fact that Ginny Weasley was nice to her. She also had a very cute older brother, of course she was not interested in the infamous Weasley twins; they're too old for her. She was distantly marveling at Harry Potter's red head, freckly-faced best friend, Ronald Weasley.

Since she's in her fifth year she couldn't stop thinking about the tall red head keeper of the Gryffindor team, and why wouldn't she? Ronald had become one of the popular boys in school specially now that he had been doing fairly well in Quidditch. During the summer she had a secret correspondence with Ron's sister, Ginny. Her friend kept her updated with what's been happening to her dear Ronald.

She promised herself that one day he would notice her. One day She would look into those deep blue eyes and they would look dreamily at her like she would every time she would see him.

It was a typical school day and she just saw him leave the Great hall dressed in his Quidditch uniform with the rest of the Gryffindor team including Ginny. He was also with his best friends Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger was following them behind. She seemed to have developed an interest on the game since Potter made it as Captain of the Gryffindor team.

Luna finished her breakfast of toast and marmalade as fast as she could. Her class was not until a couple of hours so she thought it best to watch them practice. Luna of course really didn't like Quidditch that much; it was too much for her, catching the snitch, make goals or defending goal posts wasn't her thing. She only enjoyed watching Ronald Weasley flying around looking serious as he wait for any of the Chasers to make an attempt.

There were just so many things she liked about him. But to top her list of his best assets was his wonderful sense of humor. Well, not everyone is amused by it but she could definitely catch his drift.

After watching them practice she went to attend her classes. She enjoyed Charms and Transfiguration best and didn't like Potions that much. She was about to make her way to the dungeon when she stopped at the sight that she just witnessed. Hermione Granger tiptoed and flung her arms around Harry Potter and gave him a lip lock kiss that he most willingly reciprocated. The trio was in their sixth year and they had different class schedules depending on the number of NEWT classes they were taking and apparently Harry and Hermione had most of their school time together.

'Does Ronald know?' she asked herself. Before she realized it she was walking into her Potions class. Snape was eyeing her with disgust.

"You think you're so special Ms. Lovegood that you opted to be late for our class?" Snape bellowed.

She was apparently still in shock with what she saw and just kept quiet and took the closest empty seat. She was brought back to reality by Ginny who had nudged her very hard that her side ached.

"Do you really want to get in trouble with Snape?" Ginny whispered to her. She was apparently the one who saved her a seat.

"Did you know that Hermione and Harry are snogging?" Luna blatantly asked Ginny.

"Where did you hear that?" Ginny said trying to sound unalarmed.

"I didn't just hear. I saw them. They were snogging. Does Ron know?" Luna asked.

"Well, I…" Ginny was about to answer. When Snape suddenly showed up from behind them, and startled both girls.

"What is it that you two are talking about that is so important that you thought it more significant than my class?" Snape snarled at them. "Five points from each of your houses."

Luna and Ginny both stared in disbelief. The class continued and the two girls thought it best to not talk about it until they finished making the Draught of Peace, which Snape considered one of the most likely potion they need during their fifth year in preparation for their O.W.Ls.

After making a murky brown potion, which she unmistakably got a D from Snape, Luna along with Ginny went to the Great Hall for lunch. She made her way to the Ravenclaw table while Ginny went to the Gryffindor table to meet her other friends and Dean. She spotted Ronald sitting and eating along with his friends. Once again she was bothered by what she just saw before Potions. The image of Harry and Hermione kissing played in her head. 'Does he know?' she thought as she stared at Ronald dreamily.

She wondered what he'd say if he found out about his two friends. She realized that he had to know or at least she had to find out if he already knew. She made her mind to talk to him and tell him but she had to figure a way how.

She finished her chicken salad and followed the trio as soon as they got out of the Great Hall. They made their way to the library and she nonchalantly followed them behind. Ronald had that wonderful look in his face. He was happy; his blue eyes would light up with glee whenever he was with his friends. How could they ever betray him?

The trio went to their usual seats in the library. Luna took the seat close by so she could watch them. She had her new edition Quibbler with her so she had an excuse to stay there for a bit of quiet reading.

She watched as Hermione got all her books out and handed each of her best friends, thick leather back books. Harry took his and started to rummage inside his bag for parchments, ink bottles and quill. Ron on the other hand stared at the book before placing it on the table. He said something to his two friends before he headed off to the exit. Luna was tempted to watch what Harry and Hermione would do while Ron was away but she realized that it was her chance to talk to him.

She got up and went out of the library. She couldn't find him so she covered her eyes and went around in circles until she was too dizzy to continue. She was facing the left corridor. She went on walking for about a few minutes. She finally spotted him. He was talking to Neville Longbottom. She spotted a few girls from the other end. They were giggling. She wondered whether they were his admirers. Most of the girls were actually from her house.

"Bloody flirts those girls," she told herself. How was she going to talk to him now? The girls went to join him when Neville left. She pretended to be reading her copy of the Quibbler. The girls were all over him and he seemed to be enjoying himself.

Luna could not bare the sight any longer and opted to make an exit. She placed the copy of her quibbler inside her robe pockets and walked towards the other direction away from Ronald and his group of fan girls.

She was about to take a left turn heading back to the Ravenclaw common room when she heard someone running from behind her. She turned around to look but suddenly went crashing into someone. She was falling headfirst but the person she collided with had his hands under her head. She safely landed on his palm. She was staring into the deepest pools of blue. She could see the freckles on his nose and cheeks and she could not mistake his face, which was almost the same color of his hair. It was probably caused by embarrassment.

His face was moving away, apparently he got up and was now pulling her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about that. I saw the copy of your Quibbler, you must have dropped it," Ronald said as he handed her the paper.

She was still dazed by what happened. They're lips were only inches apart a while back. "Thanks but I swear I placed it inside my robes," she said as she placed her hand inside her robe pockets. She realized that it had a hole in it. Her hand went through the pocket hole to the other end. "Oh, that's why," she said and started laughing.

Ronald laughed a long with her. Now was her chance to ask him. "Can I talk to you? Just for a few minutes," she asked him.

"Sure, what about? Let's go outside it looks great outside," Ron said and he started walking towards the exit leading to the school grounds. Luna followed from behind.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked as they reached a bench near one of the rose bushes.

"I know it's none of my business but do you know what's going on between your best friends?" she blatantly asked. She was thinking of a better way to say it but couldn't come up with the right thing to say so she went on with what was running inside her head.

"Oh you mean the two of them being together? I know," Ron answered nonchalantly. "Don't be surprised, I found out just a few days ago. I don't mind it at all. Not that I didn't know that it was bound to happen. I'm actually happy for them," Ronald added.

"But I thought you fancied Hermione," she didn't care about being discrete anymore.

"I did, well, I was infatuated with her for quite a while until my sister talked me into realizing things happening right under my nose. It was a good thing that Ginny spoke to me about it and when finally Harry told me about his feelings for Hermione, I was okay with it," Ronald explained.

"I'm glad to hear that," Luna said. She was once again dreamily looking at him. Ronald didn't just have humor; he was quite mature as well. He has changed from the last time she spoke to him.

"Now, Dean and Seamus call me lonely Ron because Harry has Hermione and I still don't have a girl friend. I'm not complaining though because there are a number of girls who wanted to date me," Ronald said.

"You mean those girls from my house who can't get their hands off you," she blurted. She didn't feel like hiding her annoyance.

"Actually there is one girl from your house that I'd like to ask out but I'm not really sure if she's interested," Ronald confessed.

"If you're talking about Padma she'd gladly go out with you anytime," Luna retorted.

"I wasn't talking about her. I'm talking about another girl. She's quite adorable you see. Some people actually think she's weird, I for one thought she was at first but after a while I realized that she's just unique. She's quite smart but she just has all these other beliefs. You think she'd go out with me?" Ronald asked.

"Of course I'd go out with you Ronald," Luna replied a brilliant smile radiating from her face.

"That was easy," Ronald sighed. "I thought at some point you will turn me down. I've wanted to ask you for quite sometime now. Have you seen me frequenting the corridors near the entrance to your common room? I was hoping I could talk to you. You know, formally ask you out. I just couldn't muster enough courage to ask you. I saw you in the library by the way. I thought you would stay there for while so I waited for you to go to your common room. So can I see you after class?" he asked.

"Most definitely. I'm just wondering, why didn't Ginny tell me?" Luna asked. She was really curious why her friend didn't tell her.

"I told her not to. She won't tell me if you liked me either. Can I walk you back to your common room?" he asked.

"Sure Ronald, I'd like that," she mused and got up. Ronald stood up and took hold of her hand. They both blushed and walked back inside the castle.

Was she dreaming? She pinched herself a few times while they went back inside the castle just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Ronald would look at her in amusement. She would just smile at him and he'd smile back. She would just be too mesmerized by those blue eyes. **_THE END _**

A/N: Do you guys think I should add more to this fic? My very first R/L fic… I hope you guys liked it. Big thanks to the people who reviewed…I've tried correcting the errors… I wasn't able to edit it before I posted it. I barely have enough time to write any fics and I have less time to edit… I'm really sorry about the follies I've committed. But I'm really glad you guys liked this story and I just might add a new chapter next time… When I find time for writing…


End file.
